


Stay with me

by Mint___ttt



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint___ttt/pseuds/Mint___ttt
Summary: – Он...Он... Он был тобой, Локвуд! – почти отчаянно вскликнула я. – Тобой, ты вернулся призраком, – мой голос дрогнул. – ты погиб, – голос срывался на крик, – погиб, и погиб из-за меня! – я почувствовала что-то мокрое на своей щеке и поняла, что плачу.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle & Anthony Lockwood, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Kudos: 5





	Stay with me

Я лежала на кровати в своей комнате на Портленд-Роу, 35, бесцельно смотря в потолок, и пыталась привести свои мысли в порядок. Прошло не больше двух часов с момента, когда на кухне я заявила всем, что ухожу из агентства. Тогда я поспешно ушла, ссылаясь на головную боль. 

Образ того, призрачного Локвуда никак не выходил у меня из головы. Слова, брошенные Гостем, не давали спокойно мыслить.

…Я показываю тебе будущее. И это твоих рук дело…

Да, так будет лучше для всех. Уж лучше уйду я, чем они пострадают. Я все сделала правильно. 

Но тогда почему же я ощущала внутри себя бездонную, расширяющуюся пропасть? Портленд-Роу, 35 стал для меня настоящим домом, а Локвуд и Джордж - семьёй. Я понимала, что мне нужно упаковывать вещи, ведь уже завтра я покину это место. Но не могла заставить себя это сделать, мне хотелось запомнить здесь все - от запаха соли и магния до каждой трещинки в потолке. 

Даже череп после моего заявления не проронил ни слова. Банка, содержимое которой сейчас было скрыто призрачной дымкой, стояла на подоконнике. Так я и лежала в абсолютной тишине все это время. 

Прошло еще какое-то неопределенное количество времени. Горло начало саднить, отчаянно требуя воды. Я не хотела вставать, но жажда взяла своё, и мне пришлось заставить себя подняться с кровати и пойти на кухню. Спускаясь по лестнице вниз, я смотрела только себе под ноги. Не то чтобы я боялась споткнуться, учитывая что все возможные предметы, которые могли бы оказаться преградой, были тщательно убраны Холли. Скорее у меня просто не было сил поднять голову. Уже почти достигнув своей конечной цели, стоя возле входа на кухню, я услышала шорох. Я медленно подняла голову и увидела худую высокую фигуру. Локвуд. 

Он стоял, прислонившись боком к дверце холодильника и держа в руках полупустой стакан с апельсиновым соком. Одет Локвуд был также, как и за обедом – черные узкие брюки и белая, идеально выглаженная и расстегнутая до второй пуговицы сверху, рубашка. Темные волосы, как обычно, слегка всклокочены. Но выглядел Локвуд очень несчастным, отчего мое сердце болезненно сжалось. Я просто смотрела на него, не решаясь заговорить первой. 

Мы простояли так минуты, а может больше. Наконец Локвуд нарушил молчание. 

– Эм... Люси...Будешь сок? – сказал Локвуд, рукой указывая на коробку, стоящую на столе. 

– Нет. Налей воды, – ответила я, а спустя секунду добавила, — Пожалуйста. 

— Да, да, конечно, – Локвуд достал кружку, налил воды из графина и протянул мне. Все это время он смотрел на меня, и единственное, что я могла прочитать в его глазах - сожаление. 

Я стояла спиной к столу, держа в одной руке кружку, а второй облокотившись на столешницу. Не смотря на сильную жажду, я смогла сделать только один крохотный глоток. Локвуд стоял напротив – между нами было не больше одного шага – задумчиво глядя на меня. 

– Люси, – он снова первым нарушил тишину. 

– Да, – я заставила себя посмотреть на него

– Почему? 

Перед глазами снова показалась призрачная копия Локвуда. Я сглотнула слюну. 

– Я уже объяснила.

Снова молчание. Снова голос Локвуда. 

– Кого ты увидела в Зале Костей? Кем для тебя обернулся тот призрак? 

У меня не было сил врать. 

– Он...Он... Он был тобой, Локвуд! – почти отчаянно вскликнула я. – Тобой, ты вернулся призраком, – мой голос дрогнул. – ты погиб, – голос срывался на крик, – погиб, и погиб из-за меня! – я почувствовала что-то мокрое на своей щеке и поняла, что плачу. 

Локвуд был поражен моими словами. Он сделал шаг на встречу и я оказалась в его объятиях. Нереальность происходящего обескураживала, но сейчас мне было не до размышлений. Я устала. Морально устала. И позволила себе уткнуться носом в плечо Локвуда. Он крепко прижал меня к себе, и даже не видя его лица, я почувствовала, что он закрыл глаза.

Наверное, мы простояли так секунд тридцать, не больше, но для меня они показались вечностью. Локвуд отстранился на пару сантиметров. Внутри у меня что-то оборвалось. Но тут он поднял свою теплую ладонь к моему лицу и коснулся щеки. Локвуд пристально смотрел на меня и наконец заговорил. 

– Люси, я уже говорил тебе, что умру за тебя, если это спасет тебе жизнь. Мне не жалко себя, ради твоей безопасности. Я готов рисковать ради дорогих мне людей. Я готов рисковать ради тебя, – уверенно проговорил Локвуд. – Останься в агентстве. Останься с нами, – он смотрел мне прямо в глаза и продолжил, – Останься со мной... – эти слова он пробормотал еле слышным, упавшим, полным отчаяния голосом. 

В следующую секунду мы уже целовались. Не знаю, кто из нас начал первым, но сейчас это было не важно. Я закрыла глаза. Губы Локвуда мягко и нежно касались моих, одна его рука была на моей щеке, другая лежала на талии и принимала к себе. Моя ладонь зарылась в мягких, шелковистых волосах Локвуда. Это был долгий поцелуй, прерванный только из-за отсутствия воздуха в лёгких. 

Я чуть-чуть отодвинулась от него. Локвуд смотрел на меня из-под полуопущенных ресниц, на его щеках выступил румянец, темные глаза счастливо блестят. Он выглядел потрясающе красивым. Не могу сказать, в какой именно момент я приняла это решение, но глядя на Локвуда я больше не могла сдерживаться. Поэтому я ответила:

– Я остаюсь.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали эту работу:>


End file.
